Lois and Clark a love that spans all time
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the beginning of a life together that will never grow old. It is the story of Lois Lane and Clark Kent how they met and how the love became eternal.


Lois had always been an independent woman with her feet firmly planted on the ground. She was smart beautiful and very quick witted. However, when it had come to love she had many strike outs. Oh there had been dates, but none of them had turned into anything that she would have considered a permanent relationship.  
She looked around her apartment at all of her awards and the many people she had helped. but felt a profound loneliness. Her apartment was nicely decorated and homey, but she just didn't feel complete. Her sister Lucy shared her apartment, and there never seemed to be an end to the friends that came over to visit her. Lois on the other hand when she left work she left all her friends. Her only friend was her cat Misty. Again, here she sat alone in her bedroom watching an old love movie and crying throughout the whole flick.  
Clark was twenty-seven dashing he was tall dark and handsome as some would say. He too had never met a girl that had meant anything to him other than a close friendship. Yes he had dated but for most of the time, he too spent his time alone. He had a secret that could not be shared with anyone he had always thought. He could do things that other people could not , he could fly, he could see through most objects and he had never met anyone who was half as strong or as fast as him either.  
He had been raised by Martha and Jonathan Kent and had a very happy childhood. After he had finished college he had traveled around the world doing many stories for newspapers, but he needed to do something else with his life. He knew that his powers could be used to help his fellow humans make earth a better place to live.  
While Clark was at his home visiting his parents, he had discussed the issues that he had been contemplating and he announced that he had decided to move to the city of Metropolis and use his powers to help the people of his home.  
His mom had presented him with the blanket that she and his father had found him wrapped up twenty-seven years ago. She made him a suit that was suitable for flying and one that could be worn underneath his clothes and not be noticed by other.  
He had left that day for the big city and had gone to see Perry White at the Daily Planet with hopes that with the reference from his old editor he could land a job. It was the perfect place for him, he could have access to all of the local and international news and he could also make a decent living.  
As Clark entered the newsroom he was impressed by the hum and busy workers. They all had modern computers and the best of technology. He would be able to do a lot of work here and do some of his extras without being noticed.  
He knocked on the editor's door and a man yelled "Come in."  
"My name is Clark Kent, I have an appointment with you this afternoon about a job." he told him.  
"Well son, my name is Perry White and right now we have a bit of an emergency, a plane is attempting to land at the airport and the landing gear is not going down. This is a dangerous situation and I have just sent the best out to cover the story." Perry spoke in a near shouting tone.  
"If I go out to the airport and bring back the story from the pilot and some of the passengers, can I please get the job?" Clark asked him.  
"Son if you can do that and scoop Miss Lane the job is yours." Mr White promised him  
With that Clark ran out of the newsroom and found a room down the hall that would be suitable for him to change into his costume. This was going to be his first test and he wanted this job, he was going to make it a good article he promised himself.  
As Clark reached the airport he spotted the aircraft. It had been circling for over two hours and was running out of options soon it would be running out of gas. Clark signaled to the surprised pilot and went under the plane, with the ease of a gentle angel he took over the flying of the plane and landed it on the airstrip.  
With Clark guiding the plane, the landing had been very gentle and both the pilot and the co pilot were very grateful. With a smile Clark told the two men of his friend who would be at the terminal and asked that they give him an exclusive interview. They both agreed as did several of the passengers.  
Clark looked over at a lady who was standing there trying to get an interview and looking very upset when she was told that the story was to go to that tall and dark stranger. 'Who was he anyways?" she had thought to herself angrily. ' and who was that man that had lifted the plane with his bare hand and saved all aboard the plane. I just need to know.' Lois thought to herself.  
And that was the beginning of Clark Kent the mild mannered man who was out to save the world came to meet Lois and come to work at the Daily Planet. He had been aware that he might have been considered newsworthy once he had come out as a super human, but he had not expected such an uproar. Everyone wanted information on the man who could fly and who had saved all those doomed passengers that quiet summer day. He was going to have to consent to an interview at sometime and that made him very nervous.  
Lois had set her eyes on finding out who that man was. She couldn't belive that it could be true but she felt as it she was truly attracted to that man. He was strong and gorgeous and omg he could fly too.  
Meanwhile Clark was trying to act as thought he was not watching Lois but he could not keep his eyes off of her. She was so smart and beautiful and she was nearly making a fool of herself about this super person that she had seen. It was then that he made the decision to let Lois do the interview.  
That evening Clark knocked on the window to Lois' apartment. It was small but very neat and Lois was thrilled to have a chance to meet the man in the strange costume who could fly an airplane with just brute strength. She was glad to see that he was a gentle man and wanted to give her the exclusive interview of her life.  
The two talked for hours and Lois discovered that he had other powers, he could see through most things and he could see and smell at over ten times the amount that the normal human could. She looked at the costume that he was wearing it was red and blue and had a huge S on the front. It was then that she had decided to call him Superman.  
Once the interview had completed Superman had asked her if she would like to fly with him. 'Fly with him?' she thought. It was a little scarey but she just had to stay with him as long as she could and what a chance.  
The tall dark stranger scooped her into his arms and around the city they went. The world sure looked different from this vintage point. The lights were bright and you could see everything that was going on the street. They flew around until Superman had spotted a robbery, he had put Lois down gently and had easily handled the crooks. He picked them up both at the same time, and held them until the police had come.  
Then it was back to her apartment. As this wonderful man that Lois had just met got ready to leave it had almost seemed as though he was thinking about giving her a kiss, however, much to Lois's displeasure he had remained a gentleman and had bowed and said good-night as he had left her standing there speechless. 'I'm going to get to know that man better.' she had thought to herself that night as she had gone to bed with a smile on her face.  
The next day the man who had taken her story of a lifetime was smiling at her as she entered the building. "Good morning Lois" he had said with a smile.  
She smiled and told him "Good morning"  
Just as Lois had gotten ready to take a seat Perry called her and Clark into the office. "I have decided to have you work as partners for a story. It could be a banner story even a Pulistzer if you are lucky. There is a story brewing in this great city that someone is touching the til of the fire department. It is said that the person has been responsible for the loss of over three million dollars in city funds and that the problem is growing."he told them. "I want the two of you to investigate and see what you can find out. There have been four fatal fires in the last five days and this has got to stop."  
"Perry, I can handle this job by myself. I do not need a partner. I have never worked with a partner before and this should be my story." Lois argued.  
"No I think that this is a dangerous situation and I feel much better if there were two reporters working on the story than one. You work with Kent or I get someone else to work with him on the story." Perry told her.  
Lois almost stormed out of the office, but she told Clark "Come on. Let me get one thing straight, I am the senior partner and you will listen to me. No funny stuff, you understand?"  
Clark smiled and nodded ' she is tough' he thought to himself.  
They were to start at the city hall. It was there that a commissioner had been working very hard and had managed to cut a lot of funding . It was the thought of many that the budget cuts were making the work of the firemen much more dangerous than it needed to be.  
Both Lois and Clark spent hours going over notes and rules, when Clark noticed something. Nearly all of the fires had been started since a new commissioner had been elected. Also Lois mentioned that it seemed as if a lot of real estate was being purchased at very cheap prices within days of the fires. They needed to find out who was behind all of the purchases.  
It did take many days to go through all the information and Clark was sure that Lois and him were close to solving what was going on when Lois didn't show up at one of their rendezvous and he began to worry.  
Lois had received a call at her desk from a man who told her to meet him on the corner of Lewis and federal. He had promised her that he had information on the fires and he was afraid to go to the Daily Planet in person. Lois had left alone because Clark had not been there and had gone to the corner. When she had arrived she had found a man dead and as she had started to look around she had been grabbed and taken into a white panel van.  
She had been blindfolded and could not see where she was going, however, she counted how many stops the van made and made a mental note of how long the ride had been, approximately how fast the van was driving and that it was still daylight when they had arrived at the destination.  
When they had arrived she was left in a large luxurious room and a butler came in with her favorite drink, pink lemonade. She turned as a man entered the room. He was not particularly good looking, however, he did have a commanding presence.  
"I am sorry to have to have taken you in the manner that I did but I value my privacy and wanted to make sure that you had no ill intentions. I am Lex Luthor.  
Lois was very familiar with the name and had heard many stories. One of the stories was that he was a total recluse and that no one ever entered his home. However, here she was and obviously there were people there. "How do you do" My name is Lois Lane. What do you want of me?" she asked.  
"I have read many of your stories and have found you to be an honest person. The fires are starting to affect my business concerns and it is my wish that you help me solve the mystery of who is doing this." Lex told her.  
"I am honored, but how are the fires affecting you?" she asked him.  
"It would appear that someone is trying to make much of the land that is near the harbor quite useless and plans to buy it at pennies on the dollar. Much of that land belongs to me and many of my companies. This is not a good business practice. I am hoping that with the information that I can provide you you will be able to discover who is behind this." Lex told her.  
"I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to discover who it is and send them out to justice." Lois told him.  
With that Lex Luthor gave Lois an envelope. "In this envelope you will find all of the information that I have been able to find through my own channels."  
"What about the man that was murdered on the corner this afternoon? I believe that he is the man that called me." Lois said.  
"I believe that he was a victim of the violence that has seemed to have taken over our city, I was not aware of anyone in the area that had been injured." Lex told her.  
Lois looked at the papers and left. Again to keep his home a private matter she was blindfolded and taken right back to the spot from which she had been originally picked up.  
She took a deep breath and headed back to the Daily Planet. It was there that she found Clark Kent very nervously looking at his computer. "Where have you been?" Clark asked her as he stood up from his desk.  
"For your information Mr. Kent I have been at a meeting with Lex Luthor. He has given me this envelope with information that he has about the many fires that are plaging our city. He wants to find out who is responsible for the damage because it is hurting his business also." Lois told him with a smirk.  
"I thought that we were supposed to be partners in this case Lois." Clark gave her a stern look.  
"Oh we are but you were not here and I got a phone call. From the phone call I was taken to Lex Luthor's mansion and that is where he gave me this envelope." she smiled back at him.  
"Let me see what is in the envelope." Clark told her.  
The envelope had contained much information, with insurance claims taxes assessments and many other items included, unfortunately not much that was helping their investigation. Then on the last sheet they saw something the name Dan Brown the newly elected commissioner, he was the insurance agent on many of the insurance claims. The information that Louis and Clark had was mostly listing things as a business but there in black and white was the name of the agent.  
It was then that they knew where the money was going and who was taking all the kick backs. They also had the proof right there in front of them.  
Lois had to find the counselor so while she had sent Clark out on a wasted trip she had slipped out of the Daily Planet. She had gone to accuse Mr. Brown of the crimes and had been surprised when he had locked her in a hidden room in his office. She now had only about twenty more minutes of air so she started yelling. Perhaps by some miracle the man that she had named Superman would hear her and come to her rescue. Just as the air was about totally gone she heard a loud crash and through the wall the man of her dreams had crashed through. He ran over to her and made sure that she was ok. She fell into his arms and again he took off with her and this time took her directly to the Daily Planet. They made quite an entrance together and Jimmy Olson had been there to take the photos of the man of steel flying with Lois.

That afternoon Mr. Brown was exposed to the world for his crimes and three months later he had found himself in prison with a very long sentence.  
Lois had sat down at Clark's desk and smiled. Even though she was sure that the true love of her life was the man that flew around the world this man was certainly someone who had also caught her eye. To go from no men to two men in her life in a matter of two weeks was to be an adventure.  
"I was thinking about treating you my friend to a home cooked meal." Lois offered. "I can make a dandy of a fried chicken meal I have been told." she told him with a smile.  
Clark looked at the lady that was sitting on his desk and smiled. "It will be an honor madam." and with that they headed to her apartment. Perhaps he had found the woman he had longed for after all.  
Lois smiled to herself, this man was worth getting to know better, he made her feel good inside perhaps he was the one.


End file.
